The Seducer
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Hime is being stalked by an Incubus, who is lusting after her, and uses Hiro as a way to take her down, partialy succeeded. How will Hiro fight off the Incubus who has taken over his body and attempts to rape her?
1. Recollection

**The Seducer**

Welcome to another fanfic installment of Princess Resurrection, and this will be the first-ever M-Rated fic, and of course the pairing is Hiro and Hime, but with a twist. We know the status of these two remained a question mark to all, but I decided to try out something to see how they would react if in a precarious situation.

And for the first time, a supernatural opponent will be able to get his hands on Hime, and this opponent is going to use a hostage, namely Hiro. Though Hime is able to be on her guard, I decided to have her take the sideline and make her a hostage herself so that the story will have more focus on Hiro being her "Blood Warrior". Of course this is where the focal point begins as he is being…

- - -

_Two years ago…_

At the Royal Kingdom, Hime was among the siblings being summoned by the King of Monsters and told his children that they are to fight each other to the death so the sole winner will receive the coveted prize of "immortality" and "eternal youth/life". Hime left as the siblings began to engage in a word war while Emil left as well, as his relationship with his younger sister Hime remains strong though it became sometimes strained due to the rule that siblings must fight in order to receive the prize.

During one time, a youthful male approached Hime and is apparently the same age as her (possibly 14), and tries to woo her but she turned him down, but the man was persistent and tried subtle means to win her affections, but Hime seem to sense something from him and tried to fight him off, but somehow he used a technique to render her immobile, and since they are in a forest, they are practically alone.

"Lilliane…Lilianne…by spurn me…? Am I not good enough for you…? I have fallen in love with you…please let me be your beloved…I'll do anything to protect you…anything you ask…just name it and I'll grant it…"

"Hah…if so why paralyze me? And I'm not interested in romance right now…and I prefer someone who has no ulterior motive…and I won't fall for an incubus. You'll just drain my soul so you can claim the throne once you killed us siblings…and I'm not interested in the throne…so why not go after them instead of me?"

"So you figure it out…but no…I have no intention of killing you…maybe I'm a bit interested in the throne…but I want you…you are a divine beauty…and I want you for myself…no one else must claim you…beautiful Lilliane…"

"Don't call me by that name…stop it!"

Hime was startled as the suitor began to remove her boots and then lifted the hem of her dress, reveling at the sight of her creamy thighs, and sensually caress them, which she became uncomfortable despite feeling a sensual reaction in her body.

"Relax, my beauty…you'll get used to it…I'll be willing to marry you after this is over."

"Unnggghh…stop this…I don't…uunngghh…want it…"

But the suitor paid no attention as he started to kiss her thighs, and because she was rendered immobile, she couldn't move or defend herself, and all she could do is moan involuntarily as pleasure builds up, and she was pissed as her 14-yer old suitor began to remove her panties which exposed her "hidden asset", much to his delight.

"What a sight to behold…your sacred treasure, shaved clear…now to make you feel at ease…"

"S-stop it…I rather die than give myself to you…AAAHHH!!!! Stop!!!!"

Hime's pleading was ignored as her suitor began to lap her "flower", and she involuntarily bucked her hips as the sensation doubled, and though she tried to fight it, she couldn't as she started to pant in pleasure while her suitor was "working" on her, and he began to replace his tongue with his fingers, jabbing her "flower" repeatedly for ten minutes until she reached her "first time", and she gritted her teeth as she was violated.

"Enjoy yourself while it last, you incubus…when I regain my mobility…I'll kill you…"

"Please don't be like that…the fun has just started…"

The suitor took out something from a bag, which appeared to be an electronic dildo and began to rub it on Hime's "treasure" and activated it, producing a vibrating sound and the vibrations re-aroused her, much to her chagrin, and within three minutes her body involuntarily craved for more, despite her mental protests.

"See…? You want it…and I want it…after this I'll give myself to you…but as a bonus I'll kill your siblings so you'll be the sole survivor and you can claim the prize, and the throne…you'll be queen…and I'll be king…"

"N-never…ahhh!"

"See…your hips are gyrating…and soon I'll have my "manhood" inside you so we'll become together…one body…one soul…do not deny me as your body wants mine…pleasure will lead you to the way of all passionate pleasure…"

But then his "session" with Hime was interrupted when someone smacked him from the sides, sending him colliding against a thick tree and busted his lips open, as well as disorienting him. It was a werewolf smoking a cigar, and stood in front of Hime, while Emil showed up and used a pressure point to restore Hime's motor skill functions, and put on her panties again while her two rescuers glared at the suitor.

"Grr…Master Emil…this creep just violated your sister…"

"You are not worthy for my younger sister, you incubus…I know you'll try to seduce Hime into giving her throne to you…but as you already know…she's not interested in the throne, or you…but because you violated her…you deserve an unhonorable death…"

"Please…that's no way to speak to your future in-law…but I'll take my leave for now, but I'll be back to win her affections…see you until then…and I'll make sure I'll rid anyone who dare try to win Lilliane's affection…"

As the suitor, who is revealed to be an incubus, fled, the werewolf, identified as Keziah Bold, went after him while Emil went to Hime's side, and for a rare, first time, she shed tears as she had bee violated and he tried his best to cheer her up while taking her home, not waiting for Keziah Bold to return, putting his protection on Hime as his current priority.

_Two years later…_

At the mansion, Hime woke up after having a dream which was about four years ago, she gritted her teeth as she was forced to recall that fateful day, vowing to exact revenge on the incubus should he show up again, yet it has been two years since then, and it seems that the incubus appeared to have stop hounding her, which is a good thing.

"Two years have passed…and still it feels like it was yesterday…"

As Hime went to the living room she was greeted by Flandre, carrying a basket full of laundry, and the Gynoid noted something from its master, sensing something discomforting Hime.

"Fuga…"

"I'm fine, Flandre…take Sawawa and have the laundry washed at the dry cleaning shop…"

"Fuga…"

"We're going, Mistress Lilianne…"

As the two "maids" left, she sighed as she get to have a peaceful day, until Hiro came down and is ready to leave for school, and Hime glanced at the 14-year old boy, and recalled meeting the incubus as they both resemble Hiro, except that the incubus was blond-haired.

"Um…is there something wrong, Hime?"

Hime glanced at her "Blood Warrior" from head to toe, and then ran a hand on his cheek, and for some reason, she was starting to feel drawn to him, despite seing nothing a sa servant, but after indirectly helping her in defeating Severin, as well as aiding her in defeating numerous assassins, she wondered if it is alright to date a "normal" boy, but she regained her composure and turn away.

"Get going, Hiro…you'll be late for your school."

"Ahh…right…see you later."

As Hiro turn away, blushing, Hime glanced at him and again she felt quite uncomfortable.

"This is strange…am I falling for him…?"

However, outside the mansion, at a distance, a person dressed in gothic hat and trench coat stood there as Hiro passed by him, and the 14-year old boy didn't notice the stranger as the stranger glanced at the boy, and a smirk is shown through the silhouette of his face.

"_So…someone became my rival…a human of all life form becoming her Blood Warrior…Hime…you have such bad taste…but…he might be a help to me as I'm now lusting for your body…and if I can't have you directly…maybe I'll have you indirectly…_"

The stranger then left and followed Hiro as he walked towards school.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A new assassin to go after Hime…but in a rather bizarre way…and this one seemed to be perverted instead of being ruthless…and has set his sight on Hiro…this means big trouble for our heroine and hero…

_**Preview:**_

Our assassin makes a move on Hiro while Riza and Reiri are distracted by ambushing assassins as preparations to ambush Hime is coming forth…and the Princess will be taken down by surprise…


	2. Possession

**The Seducer**

Many thanks for the reviews, guys! Ireally appreciate it. Now chapter 2 is upand an unexpected crossover shows up here, though in a cameo role though. While Hiro goes to school without problems, expect some underhand tactics to keep Reiri and Riza busy as the Incubus prepares to make Hime his…the maniac way.

- - -

As Hiro was walking towards school, he was unaware that he is being followed, by the stranger in a hat and trench coat. Moreover, the stranger mentally probed Hiro mindand saw that he has feelings for Hime, and an evil smirk formed in his lips, as an idea popped in and his perverted mind goes into work, and within minutes he has everything set out. However there are some obstacles coming his way. Something he must remove and put them out of his way:

- Riza Wildman

- Reiri Kamura

- Sherwood

"_Those three bitches might ruin my once in a lifetime plans…so I have to think of something to keep them busy so I can have Lilianne all to myself…and I think I know how…ahh…and since I can do her myself…she might be prepared…so that boy is my ticket to her womanhood…ah…how I long to "deflower" her…I'm so excited…I can't contain myself…huh?_"

The stalker stopped as Hiro stopped also, as two teenage girls are giving Hiro a flyer, which the 14-year old boy finds it a bit interesting, seeing that the flyer contains an invitation to go to a school festival where bands are playing, in which the main event showcases the "**After School Tea Time**".

"A band at your school?"

"Yup…and you're invited! Invite your friends and we promise you'll enjoy them! And as a token of our invitation…**Mugi**-chan…give him a free cake and tea…the best one in the house! Hurry before Yui comes and gobble them all up!"

"Coming, **Ritsu**…"

The two girls turn out to be Tsumugi Kotobuki and Ritsu Tainaka of the school they're attending and are giving free invites so that people can attend their school festival, their target audience are geared towards high school students and even college students. Hiro smiled as he sees this as a way to invite his friends and even Hime.

"Thanks…I'll ask my friends if they want to come…"

But suddenly, a mummy assassin came and is after Hiro, and in the process slapped the basket of cakes and tea aside, spilling them, while he ripped away the invites, which pissed Ritsu off. It took them almost 900 Yen to produce those flyers, and when Tsumugi tried to reason with the mummy assassin, he shoved her back, hard.

THUD!

"Ahh!!!"

"Mugi-chan! Hey…what was that for???!!!! You stupid, walking toilet paper!!!!"

Hearing the insult, the mummy assassin summoned his own army of mummies, which spooked mall goers away, depriving Ritsu and Tsumugi of prospects of inviting teenagers of attending the school festival, and Ritsu was pissed off to the max, and Tsumugi was worried at what her classmate is about to do.

"Ritsu…what are you going to do????"

"That crap of a crook in toilet paper's not getting away with this…looks like we'll have to fight fire with fire…the K-On way! Stand back and give me room…I'll teach that creep a lesson or two…he'll regret ever laying a hand on you and for ruining our flyers and scaring off potential prospects…"

Ritsu took out what appeared to be strange, hand-sized tuning fork and taps it on her left fist, and a humming sound was emanated and she placed the vibrating object in front of her forehead, where a gem-sized mark, resembling that on an Oni, appeared and soon Ritsu was covered in violet flames, which Tsumugi thought her friend was burning, and she almost panicked but saw her standing still until the flames disappeared and Ritsu was in a violet armor and her helmet resembled a Japanese demon.

"Alright…I made it…I'm an Oni now…"

Ritsu is now in a shiny, armored form that her helmet almost resembled an oni, and her designated name was **Akaki**, meaning "Upbeat Demon", and she now brandishes her weapon, a pair of mystical-powered taiko, and starts waving them around. Tsumugi wondered what Akaki is up to while Hiro stared wide-eyed at what he saw.

Akaki: "**Kiboujutsu Rekkadan**!"

Akaki executed her attack, the Kiboujutsu Rekkadan, an attack that charges her weapon, the **Ongekibou Rekka**, a pair of drumsticks to be used with for his Ongeki Da finishers through Sound of Purification, with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch weapon, which shoots a fireball from each one at a target. The attack struck the mummy assassin and his armies, producing an explosion, which sent Hiro flying up and flew towards the gat of his school while the mummy armies and the mummy assassin slowly burned to the ground while Akaki and Tsumugi ran away fro dear life.

"Come on, Mugi-chan…before the cops show up…"

"You started it…"

"THEY started it…we just defend ourselves…"

"How will we explain to the others what just happened…"

"Er…leave it to me…"

As the K-On members fled, the stalker sighed as he ignored what just happened and followed Hiro towards school, and there he found where Hiro is, and decided to stay outside to devise a plan to keep Reiri preoccupied before he can possess Hiro. He saw several students trying to court her and seeing that it was daytime, he came up with a proper way to stall her, and luck was on his side as a truck was passing by, which belonged to a local dog pound where stray, rabid dogs are apprehended.

"_Ah…the perfect cover…and I know just the thing to keep lady vampire busy…_"

Putting two fingers on his lips, he made a whistle which caused the driver of the van to swerve and ram into the gates of the school, and the dogs are unleashed, and many attack nearby students while others began to surround Reiri, and she was cornered as she was slightly weakened due to daytime and she couldn't risk revealing her abilities.

"_What a bother…guess I'll have to stay inside…_"

Reiri hid inside a restroom where the dogs guarded the room, still controlled by the Incubus which they will not leave until Reiri comes out. Meanwhile another whistle from the Incubus summoned stray dogs from nearby neighborhood and surrounded the school, and as responding policemen arrived, a whistle again puts the cops on his mental thrall and stood guard on the school gate, shooting anyone who passes by and attempts to get out of the school.

Hiro was attracted by the scene and saw what is happening, and he wondered what is going on here, not noticing the Incubus sneaking behind him and started to make him lower his guard by telepathically talking to him, which the 14-year old took the bait.

"Hiro Hiyorimi…I see you have feelings for Hime…"

"Who are you? How did you know about this???"

"A good Samaritan…I'll help you fulfill your wish…"

"What are you…"

With a blink of an eye, the Incubus took possession of Hiro and the plan is all set. With Hiro "immobilized", the Incubus has complete control over Hiro's body and sneaked out of school and makes his way towards the mansion, and while passing by, he saw Sherwood, Flandre and Sawawa at the dry cleaning shop, preparing to have their laundries washed, so he devised another plan to keep them busy.

With a wave of a finger, the electrical wire from an electric post snapped and the loose wire struck both Flandre and Francesca, shorting out their batteries and are out for the count. Then another whistle from him and soon rabid dogs and cats came and surrounded the shop, and Riza Wildman happened to be passing by and another whistle from him puts her in his control.

"My…I didn't realized that I can control a werewolf…purebred or half-breed, and this is a good opportunity…come with me…I'll be needing your help in making Lilianne mine…"

Now both Hiro and Riza are under the Incubus' power and the trio are making their way through the mansion, with Hime all by herself, she had no idea danger is about to approach her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hime is now in big trouble…with Flandre out and Riza and Hiro under the Incubus' power, will she be able to fight off her attacker while alone and unguarded? And what does the Incubus have in store for Hime? Hopefully not something perverted…

**_Preview:_**

Hime's torture at the hands of the Incubus begins…

**_Note:_**

- Okay…this is a **Princess Resurrection** fanfic, so what is **K-On** doing here?

- Well they're just here for a cameo, as well as to invite you to check out my K-On fic, "**New Apprentices**". My first K-On fic that infuses music and action-packed adventure, so if you have time, check it out, I promise you'll like it.

- The scene where Ritsu became an Oni is based on that fic, and it's stil ongoing.

- Akaki is a portmanteau of the word "akarui" and "ki". Akaki means "upbeat demon". I also based it on the 2005 Japanese TV show, **Kamen Rider Hibiki**.


	3. Counter Attack and Molestaton

**The Seducer**

Chapter three is here, and the action starts here as Sawawa and Sherwood are trapped inside the laundry shop due to the mind-controlled dogs and cats while Reiri is trapped inside the restroom of the high school since it's still daytime, but then things take an unexpected twist as a surprise comes in their way.

- - -

At the high school, Reiri glances at the window of the restroom and saw the dogs are still guarding the restroom and couldn't get out without the risk of being mauled, and because it's still daytime, she is relatively weak and can't defend herself from heavy attacks as well as she cannot reveal her true nature to the other students.

"_What a bother…looks like I sensed that a new enemy is nearby…and is using the dogs to keep me here…and now guards are keeping outsiders from going in and students from getting out…_"

BANG!

Reiri heard gunshots and saw the possessed guard shot a student point blank when he asked him for helping getting the dogs out of the school, and there she realized that a dark force is at work. With no bat in sight, she had to think of something to get out of this predicament and to find out if Hiro is here, perhaps she might need his help to figure out what is going on, unaware that he's already been possessed by the Incubus.

- - -

At the dry cleaning shop, the incubus earlier did something to keep Sherwood and Sawawa busy by waving a finger, and the electrical wire from an electric post snapped and the loose wire struck both Flandre and Francesca, shorting out their batteries and are out for the count. Then another whistle from him and soon rabid dogs and cats came and surrounded the shop, and Riza Wildman happened to be passing by and another whistle from him puts her in his control.

Now both Hiro and Riza are under the Incubus' power and the trio are making their way through the mansion, with Hime all by herself, she had no idea danger is about to approach her. As he heads off for the mansion, the scene shifts to the inside of the shop as Sawawa absent-mindedly tried to befriend the dogs and cats, much to Sherwood's exasperation.

"Here, kitty-kitty-kitty…nice doggie-doggie-doggie…want a belly rub…?"

"GRRR…"

"MMMRRRROOOOWWWRRR…"

"Sawawa! Get back! They have rabies!"

"They were…? I thought all dogs and cats have been vaccinated…?"

Deeper inside the laundry shop, three high school girls are preparing to have their laundries washed inside a vending washing, and they are quite unaware of the danger that is happening outside. Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirazawa, and Azusa Nakano, are all here having their clothes washed, but things took a hilarious turn as Mio took out her used panties in various patterns, which surprised the other two.

Yui: "Wah!!!!! Various panties! Polka-dots, striped…bunnies…"

Mio: "Gyahhh!!!! Not too loud!"

Azusa: "You guys…"

As they trio are about to have their clothes washed, screams are heard from the backside of the laundry shop as mummy assassins came and began chomping the attendants' necks, severing their heads and the floor is spilled with blood. Yui and Azusa were taken by surprise and took out their guitars and slammed the mummies back, managing to keep them back, while Mugi took out her cellphone to call for help, but instead ended up calling Ritsu.

- - -

Outside Hiro's school, Ritsu (in her normal form) and Tsumugi passed by as they managed to produce new copies of their flyers and hope to give some to the students in order to entice them to attend their school festival, but then they saw the possessed cops shooting anyone coming near the school and saw the possessed dogs are scratching their way inside the restroom. While Tsumugi was worried, Ritsu thought of something that would help boost their chances of enticing teenagers.

"Wait here, Mugi-san...I got an idea on how to get the teens to attend our school festival...and it looks like the Light Music Club's going to get an added booster..."

"Ritsu-chan...you're not doing that again, are you...?"

"Relax...just leave everything to me..."

Within a few minutes Ritsu emerged in her Oni armored form as Akaki and taunted the possessed guards, which took their attention and the dogs also saw this, which took a hilarious turn.

"Hey you...want me to make drums out of your butts???"

As the possessed guards opened fire, the trapped teens watched in awe as Akaki took out her Ongekibou Rekka and is charging her weapons, which lit up.

"Hey...is that...an armored Oni...?"

"She sounds like a girl..."

"Hey...they're torches...!"

Akaki is charging her weapons as she is prepared to execute one of her attacks, with power, charges one or two of her Rekka with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. This technique is called the "**Kiboujutsu Rekkaken**".

"**Kiboujutsu Rekkaken**!"

With a slashing motion, the attack was executed and the impact sents the possessed cops and the dogs to one side, knocking them out, and luckily broke the Incubus' spell. Hiro's school is freed and everyone rushed towards Akaki and thanked her. Akaki then gave the flyers which the students read and agreed to attend their school, but then Tsumugi came to Akaki and told her the situation and the two went to the Dry Cleaning shop, but not before the boys asked for Tsumugi's contact number but she and to rush off to save Mio and the rest.

- - -

Meanwhle, Yui and Azusa were using their guitars to keep the mummies back, while Mio stared wide-eyed in horror as the possessed dogs and cats are raking their way through the stained glass of the shop, and pedestrians passing by were unfortunately being assaulted before resuming their orders to attack Sherwood and the other victims trapped.

Yui: "This can't go on forever! Azusa-nyan...look after Mio...I'm going outside...I think now is the right time to test out what I learned...and maybe this might save us all..."

Azusa: "Eh???!!!! You can't be serious!"

Yui: "Try to hold them off for a while...I'll be back..."

Mio: "Y-Yui..."

Running out through the window of the front door, Yui made it out and stood in the middle of the sidewalk where the possessed dogs, cats and the Mummy army surrounded her, and the lead vocalist of the After School Tea Time braces herself as she folded the left sleeve of her shirt which revealed what appeared to be a wrist bracelet, but it was no ordinary bracelet. This is the **_Henshin Kigen Onka_** (also known as the **Transformation String Brace Onka**), and she pulls down a switch which revealed a set of chords attached to the bracelet and began plucking the small chords that sends out special sound waves which gives Yui the ability to transform into an Oni, much like Ritsu did.

After plucking the cords she places it in front of her forehead forming an Oni face. Yui raises her arm into the air as lightning strikes her body with electricity surrounding her while hitting some of her attackers and then lightning struck her and Maroon-colored flames covered her body much to Mio and Azusa's shocks, yet Sherwood was curious as to what is happening while the possessed animals and the mummy army stood back at feeling the strong current. As the smoke cleared, Yui is now armored, her helmet vaguely resembled an Oni and she has become one. She is now called **Haipaki**.

Sherwood was awed by what she saw, and so are Mio and Azusa, just as Akaki and Tsumugi arrived to witnessed the transformation. Akaki clenched her fist as she is pleased to see Yui's transformation and is eager to see what she can do, while Tsumugi wondered what Yui can do now that she's an Oni.

"Yui! You're an Oni now! Show us what you can do!"

"You got it, Ri-chan! Watch me what I can do!"

Yui, now as Haipaki, brought out her main weapon now that she is in Oni form and Tsumugi was surprised to see Yui's arsenal, and so were Mio and Azusa, and saw her brought out the **OngekiShingen Retsuzan**: Haipaki's Ongeki Weapon. She began attaching the **Ongekishin Zantetsu**, an additional object in conjunction with the **OngekiShingen Retsuzan** (which Yui attaches this to her weapon to turn it into a guitar for her Ongeki attacks), onto the Retsuzan while in its "blade attacking mode" forms the Retsuzan's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsuzan into the Makamou, Haipaki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing into her guitar. Now she is ready.

As the Mummy soldiers began to lynch her Haipaki swing s her weapon like an ax and immediately they fell and crumbled like dusts, much to Sawawa's delight, getting to watch a live action, and thinks that there is a movie shooting here, much to Sherwood's annoyance.

"_Seriously, Sawawa...I wonder why you're so carefree yet dumbfounded...I'm glad Hiro is not as brainless as you are.._"

But as the mummy soldiers came out of the laundry shop, the possessed dogs and cats also make their preparations and getting ready to attack, but Haipaki began playing her guitar and after a few minutes she jabbed it on the ground, producing a surge of electricity which caused the mummies and the possessed animals to get shocked, and the animals ended up getting knocked out while the mummies crumbled to nothingness, but things took a positive turn as Flandre and Francesca, who remained still outside, were also struck by Haipaki's electric attacks, jolted their bodies and their batteries were re-energized to 100%, restoring them to full power.

Flandre: "Fuga!"

Francesca: "Fuga!"

As the Laundry shop was safe again, the After School Tea Time are reunited with Akaki (Ritsu) and Haipaki (Yui) huging each other, Mio and Azusa approached Tsumugi and asked her what is happening, which the pianist member just smiled in reply.

"Er...it's a long story...but we did give out flyers and high school boys from the other district said they're going to attend our school festival..."

"That's good..."

As the five teens are rejoicing, Sherwood and Francesca, along with Flandre, regrouped and are wondering what is happening here when Reiri came, a serious look on her face, which drew suspicions from Hime's youngest sister.

"Reiri...nice of you to show up..."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who had an incident like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"At my school, someone possessed the dogs and had me cornered inside the restroom and then passing cops were possessed and are keeping me and the other students from getting out, shooting anyone getting near the gate...but those girls in Oni armor saved me...just as they saved you at that laundry shop..."

"Sent any of your bats for reconnaissance?"

"Common sense, Princess Sherwood...it's still day time...wait...Flandre and Sawawa are here..."

Lilliane sent them here to have their clothes get into the laundry machine…""

"That reminds me…Hiro went missing when the school siege began..."

"Then my sister's alone…darn! Oh no...Lilianne...!"

"I get your point. We'd better get there right now..."

"Flandre, Francesca...let's go...Sawawa, stay here and look after our laundries..."

"Got it..."

The four some then left and head for the mansion hoping that Hime is alright, but little do they know that the "assault" on Hime has already began, and they're about to get a little resistance once they arrive.

- - -

At Hime's mansion, Hime was already at bed, immobilized, and naked as Hiro is also naked, kissing her creamy thighs while he took her hand and had it caress his erection, feeling it throb very hard. The Incubus is enjoying this while Hiro remained "unconscious", yet all he can feel is arousal.

"Just like three years ago…you're still a cowardly maniac…"

"Don't be like that, Lilianne…at least I'm giving you a consolation…"

"Consolation???"

"You turn me down after I tried to woo you, but with this boy, at least you won't see me as you're seeing me now…"

"Cease this at once, Incubus…AHHH!"

Hime moaned unexpectedly while thrusting her hips upward as the Incubus,via Hiro's body, sensually jabbed Hiro middle finger inside her "flower" while Hiro's thumb began to rub her clitoris, and you can see her "feminine fluids" gushing out, slowly staining the bedsheet.

"Looks like you're enjoying this…now, let's up the ante, shall we…?"

"When I regained my mobility I'll what…???"

The Incubus's eyes flashed and Hime's body moved on her own against her will and she spread her legs and her fingers began to caress her "flower", while Hiro's body went on top of her, and her head moved to take Hiro's erection inside her mouth, slowly suckling him, and she tried to resist but she couldn't, realizing what went wrong and why she is doing this even though her mind wasn't affected but her body is..

"_Darn…I let my guard down and now that Incubus has taken over Hiro and is using him to "do" me…_"

Outside the mansion, Riza was standing guard and remained under the Incuubs' control, as she was instructed to kill anyone who tries to get past her regardless of any reason. The half-human, half-werewolf was virtually a killing machine under the incubus' hypnotic power, as she is devoid of any mental reasoning.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hime is now in big trouble…looks like the Incubus has already in control of the situation and is now raping Hime…using Hiro's body to pleasure her. How did this happened?

K-On shows up again, but this will be the last time for them to guest appear here…

At least Sherwood, Reiri and the two Gynoids are out of their confinements, and it's up to them to save Hime…unless they managed to get past a possessed Riza…it won't be an easy fight even if the Gynoids are there to assist…

**_Preview:_**

Hime's torture at the hands of the Incubus continues…unless Hiro snaps out of it…

That's going to be the 2nd to the final chapter…yup, it'll end shortly but it'll end with a positive note.

**_Note:_**

Okay… **K-On** shows up again…so what are they doing here?

Well they're just here for a cameo, as well as to invite you to check out my K-On fic, "**New Apprentices**". My first K-On fic that infuses music and action-packed adventure, so if you have time, check it out, I promise you'll like it.

Now for some vocabularies:

**Akaki** – "Upbeat Demon"; a portmanteau of "akarui" and "ki", meaning "upbeat" and "demon" in Japanese (Oni means demon in case you want to know).

**Haipaki** – "Hyper Demon"; a portmanteau of "Haipa" and "ki", meaning "hyper" and "demon" in Japanese.

Ritsu is always upbeat while Yui can be somewhat hyper and energetic when given pastries and other sweet foods…


	4. Hime and Hiro's Humiliation

**The Seducer**

This chapter will be a double-action as a possessed Hiro gets to "do it" with Hime while she struggles to regain control of her motor function as the Incubus gets his revenge n her in a sensual manner, while Sherwood, Reiri and the two Gynoids try to get past Riza without the risk of hurting her or themselves.

There won't be any K-On characters popping out here. They've done their part, so it'll be Princess Resurrection all the way. Many thanks for the reviews, and this will be quite a drama in this situation…

- - -

At Hime's mansion, Hime was already at bed, immobilized, and naked as Hiro is also naked, kissing her creamy thighs while he took her hand and had it caress his erection, feeling it throb very hard. The Incubus is enjoying this while Hiro remained "unconscious", yet all he can feel is arousal.

"Just like three years ago…you're still a cowardly maniac…"

"Don't be like that, Lilianne…at least I'm giving you a consolation…"

"Consolation???"

"You turn me down after I tried to woo you, but with this boy, at least you won't see me as you're seeing me now…"

"Cease this at once, Incubus…AHHH!"

Hime moaned unexpectedly while thrusting her hips upward as the Incubus,via Hiro's body, sensually jabbed Hiro middle finger inside her "flower" while Hiro's thumb began to rub her clitoris, and you can see her "feminine fluids" gushing out, slowly staining the bedsheet.

"Looks like you're enjoying this…now, let's up the ante, shall we…?"

"When I regained my mobility I'll what…???"

The Incubus's eyes flashed and Hime's body moved on her own against her will and she spread her legs and her fingers began to caress her "flower", while Hiro's body went on top of her, and her head moved to take Hiro's erection inside her mouth, slowly suckling him, and she tried to resist but she couldn't, realizing what went wrong and why she is doing this even though her mind wasn't affected but her body is..

"_Darn…I let my guard down and now that Incubus has taken over Hiro and is using him to "do" me…_"

Outside the mansion, Riza was standing guard and remained under the Incuubs' control, as she was instructed to kill anyone who tries to get past her regardless of any reason. The half-human, half-werewolf was virtually a killing machine under the incubus' hypnotic power, as she is devoid of any mental reasoning.

- - -

Back inside the mansion, Hime tried to regain control of her body movement but is unable to as her body moved on its own, her fingers sensually "jabbing" her "flower" while her head moved back and forth, her lips covering Hiro's penis while her tongue massages the underbelly of his shaft, feeling his organ throbbing harder, and there is nothing she could do at the moment, and recalled how and why she got herself in to this situation.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

**_Thirty minutes ago…_**

Hime was at the bathroom taking a shower and is in deep thought. She wondered what day would bring to her as she is alone and wondered what to expect now that she is alone right now. Flandre is with Sawawa and are at the laundry shop. Sure, she can handle herself from attackers, but she still have to be on her guard. She can't take any more risks, than she have already took a few weeks ago.

It turn out that Sawawa was abducted by a cousin of Zeppelin and used her as a bait to force Hiro to take her life, despite the fact that his Flame of Life is running low, and as both are about to come to blows, it took Reiri and Sherwood to free Hiro's sister and for Riza to defeat Zeppelin's cousin. The incident almost devastated him, but Reiri told Hime to have her cheer him up, as the burden was a it too much for him, and Hime reluctantly did so. There her feelings for Hiro slowly manifested and she barely managed to contain it.

Outside, the Incubus arrived and gave a possessed Riza some instruction which the half-breed obediently accepted, unaware of what's happening to her, as her free will is still buried by his hypnotic control.

"Now, my half-breed bitch…kill anyone who comes inside this gate…"

Then Hiro goes inside the mansion and started to look for Hime.

Getting out of the bathroom, she was clad only in a towel and head for her bedroom, and a passing Hiro was there, holding a cup of warm tea, which she unknowingly took the bait, as the Incubus managed to perfect Hiro's vice accent.

"Um, hello, Hime…"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Hiro?"

"I got home early because of an incident at school…so we were dismissed early…here…I made you some tea…hope you like it…"

"Thank you, Hiro…very thoughtful of you…"

Going inside her room, she did not locked the door as she didn't think that Hiro would go inside, and as she drink the cup, she wondered why she finds herself getting drawn to the boy, despite him being three years younger than her, but then she slowly dropped the cup as she felt her body getting paralyzed, though she remained standing, and she felt that something is wrong.

"What…why can't I move…???"

Her eyes glanced at the cup on the floor and there she started to piece together the clues and then saw Hiro coming in, slowly removing his clothes, and the next conversation made itsld apparent.

"Hiro??? What are you…"

"Looks like I succeeded…"

"You…the Incubus! How did you…"

"Since you won't take me by my self…I thought I should use someone else to get to you…and this boy's body is perfect…very youthful…now…let's start the session, shall we…?"

The Incubus in Hiro's body slowly removed the towel to reveal Hme's luscious naked body, and saw that she has shaved herself, and Hime can see that Hiro also shaved himself. He began the attack by sensually kissing her neck down to her cleavage, which took her by surprise, as he took her right hand and had her caress Hiro's penis, and her eyes saw the boy's organ slowly rising up, hardening…and her body slowly reacted in arousal.

"You won't get away with this, Incubus…"

"I just have…and this is just the appetizer…"

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

The Incubus in Hiro's body then lapped her nipples as her hand moved on her own and began rubbing Hiro's erection, feeling it throb hard, while his fingers began probing her "flower", and within minutes she was aroused, and despite being immobilized, her body see to move, but this is due to a "seed" that he implanted on Hime's drink, and now that it is inside her body, the Incubus can now have control over her body movements.

Then the Incubus made his next command. Hime then wrapped her leg around Hiro's hips, slowly mounting him and her "flower" is impaled on Hiro's hard penis and he began to sway, thrusting his erection in and out of her.

"Ahh…once I…ahh…break free…ahh…I'll cut of your…ahh…balls…ahhh…"

Despite her efforts to resist, arousal took over as her body submitted in pleasure, then Hiro had her lay on the edge of the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders and thrust his hips, Hiro's hard penis slowly goes in and out of her, taking pleasure in feeling the pleasure.

Inside Hiro's body, you can see Hiro's soul looking dazed, and seemingly unaware of what's happening, and you can see that he's naked, his erection throbbing, and all he can feel at the moment is pleasure.

"_Am I dreaming…why do I feel that I'm making love to Hime…?_"

But the Incubus appeared from behind him and grasped Hiro's arousal, rubbing him back and fro.

"_Just think…Hime is making love to you…your fantasy is coming through…_"

The Incubus' action quickly disabled Hiro and the 14-year old submitted to the sensual rapture, and then the Incubus resumed his action with Hime in tormenting her sensually.

The Incubus then stopped his actions, not satisfied and wanted to make sure Hime gets revved up and flashed his eyes, and Hime moved against her will, as she sat on the bed and began to take Hiro's erection inside her mouth, much to her humiliation yet all she could feel right now is pleasure.

"I demand you stop this at…mmppphhh…!"

"Ahhh…yes…do that…the boy must be feeling hard already…"

Her hands moved on its own and began to caress his balls , feeling his organ throbbing and she closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to reach out to Hiro, intending to save him from her tormentor's clutches.

- - -

Reiri and Sherwood arrived at Hime's mansion and the youngest princess was glad to see Riza standing there and was about to hug her when Reiri grabbed her and pulled her away just before Riza's wolf claws could touch her, surprising her.

"What??? Riza, what are you…?"

"She's being controlled…look at her eyes…she looked like she's in a trance!"

Sherwood now realized this and Flandre and Francesca arrived and are awaiting orders.

"Flandre…Francesca…keep her busy…hurt her if needed, but try to pin her down if you could…the one controlling her might be inside the mansion…"

"Fuga!"

"Fuga!"

The two Gynoids nodded and began to grapple onto Riza as the two women went to the mansion, with Sherwood taking the door while Reiri used her limited powers to levitate and peek at the window, and saw what is happening, and there she got an idea on why she is seeing this.

"_So…Hime's old suitor is back…and he managed to ensnare Hiro in order to rape her…looks like I'll have to do something to preserve their virginities…I rather see Hiro do her in his own accord…at least I get to see how he handle the would-be scenario…_"

However, she didn't realized that their virginities have already been claimed earlier, and the Incubus saw Reiri levitating in front of the bedroom window and used his hypnotic gaze to take control of Reiri's body, and as she entered, the vampire was surprised at what is happening.

"What??? My body's moving on its own???"

"Be thankful, vampire, I have no interest in you…but you can come in handy…take care of the pint-sized intruder for me…"

As Sherwood entered the room, she was appalled to see this but the now-possessed Reiri grabbed her and began to strangle her, much to her surprise.

"GAAKKK!!!! Reiri…what…are… you…"

"The Incubus…he has hypnotic powers…can control our body movements…can't control my body…try to break free and run…"

"My…how pitiful…fine…I'll spare your lives for now…just watch the show, okay…?"

The two girls were then forced to sit down and watch as Hime lay on bed and Hiro was on top, thrusting his hard penis inside Hime's "flower", and she moaned as pleasure surged within her, and both Sherwood and Reiri gritted their teeth as they couldn't o anything at the moment.

- - -

Outside, Reiri was able to hold on her own against the two Gynoids, thanks in part to the Incubus giving her an additional boost, but then she was given a pair of stun guns which she used on the two, again shortening out their batteries and won, but then someone came and was able to pin her down. It was Kezeiah Bold, and he forcefully made her drink a liquid which seem to restore Riza's free will and movement.

"Wha…what happened??? Bold???"

"Long story…come on…Hime and her blood warrior need our help…"

- - -

Hime's body was nearing her orgasm and she saw the look on Hiro's face and then recalled the time she and Severin fought which she was about to lose but Hiro calling her name gave her a sense of hope, and now she decided to repay the favor, hoping this would be her only way to save Hiro and herself.

"_I guess it's now or never…_"

"Don't be shy, my dear…moan in pleasure…moan in ecstasy…this is only a one-time deal…"

Hime then took a deep breath and shouted Hiro's name, surprising the Incubus and Reiri guessed what the princess is up to, recalling the duel between the two siblings which Hiro was instrumental in Severin's defeat.

"HIRO! HIRO!! HIRO!!! HIRO!!!! HIRO!!!!!"

Inside his body, Hiro snapped out of his trance and saw the scene in front of him, surprised and mortified by what he is doing, and then it took almost a minute to figure out why, seeing the Incubus in front of him.

"What…what did you do to me???!!!"

"Relax, my boy…fulfilling your desire…you're having sex with Hime…"

"No!!! I do not intend to rape her!!!!"

"Rape her…? That's old-fashioned…how about…making love to her…and besides…you're about to reach your "first time"…so sit back and…"

The scene took a turn as Hiro's body stopped and backed away from Hime, who was a minute away from reaching her orgasm, and she, Sherwood and Reiri saw Hiro pushing the Incubus out of his body, and the two fought over dominance on who gets to control the body.

"Get out!!! This is my body!!! I won't let you use it to rape Hime!!!"

"Shut up!!! After this I'll be through with you and her!!!"

But then Emil came and grabbed the Incubus by his neck and slammed him against the table, dazing him, then went to Hime and gave her a potion to drink, then rubbed her chest to help the fluid travel to her body.

"Drink and swallow it…it'll dissolve the seed inside you which allowed the Incubus to control your body movements…Unlike Sherwood and Kamura…their body are controlled by his hypnotic glance…"

Seeing this, the Incubus gets up and tries to stop Emil but Hiro grabbed a belt and strangled him from behind, holding him down while attempting to kill him out of anger. Sherwood and Reiri were taken by surprise at Hiro's face.

"GGGAAAKKK!!!!!"

"You monster!!!! I'll kill you!!! You made me force to rape the one important person in my life!!!!"

As Hiro tried to pin down the Incubus, the Incubus managed to hit Hiro on his groin, but the distraction gave Hime time to recover and took out a rapier and did a fast stab hit on the Incubus' neck, where a mystical seed is hidden, which is the source of his power, and with the seed stabbed and thrown out from his body, the Incubus' physical form slowly disintegrated, negating his existence.

"No…I can't…aaarrrgghh!!!!!"

Within moments the Incubus is no more and Hime wrapped a towel around her and saw Hiro looking down at the floor, feeling miserable, and uncharacteristically, she embraced him to comfort him and she could hear him cry. Hime fought not to cry though she too is upset at what happened, having recalled what happened three years ago but now it is over and they must look forward to a new challenge.

"It's alright, Hiro…you've done well in stopping the Incubus…don't cry."

Kezeiah Bold and Riza came and witnessed it all, and silence echoed within Hime's bedroom, all do not feel like celebrating after what has happened.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hime is now safe…and so are the rest, but given what happened, it may take time for her and Hiro to recover emotionally from the Incubus' actions…though Hiro managed to "be a man" by challenging the Incubus, allowing Hime to recover from the Incubus' spell…

**_Preview:_**

Hime and Hiro takes a long talk and reconciled…but will they admit their feelings to each other…?


	5. Depression and Resolution

**The Seducer**

We are at the next chapter and this is where the drama commences as Hiro's feelings for Hime is tested and Hime gets to experience what love is all about. Though she can be quite fickle, she does have a soft side.

A few days after, Emil and Keziah decided to stay over at Hime's mansion to help her overcome the incident concerning the Incubus. Of course both reached a "truce" like Hime and Sherwood did, though things got a little out of hand as Reiri did threw a few "verbal jabs" at Keziah and Riza had to play the "peacemaker" to put her two comrades at hold, and Emil used his authority to keep his "servant" in line.

However, things were quite silent as Hiro did not showup, and that his "flame of life" is about to run out within the end of afternoon, and everyone seem to notice this. Then one of Reiri's messenger bats came and told her the news. Reiri was getting quite worried about what she learned and decided to break the news and everyone (except for Hime, who remained at the upper balcony) got together for a meeting.

Reiri: "We got a situation…Hiro left and is wandering near a pier…and it looks like he's really depressed over something…probably him having laid Hime-sama a few days ago…"

Keziah: "Hey! The Incubus possessed him! And of course he'd be depressed over that! He forced to rape her and is against his will! How can you be so giddy about this…"

Reiri: "Well…"

Sherwood: "He's not the only one…"

The rest: "???"

Sherwood: "Onne-sama is also depressed…having been raped twice…and now she's isolating herself just like Hiro does…we'd better do something about this…"

Keziah: "Let me talk to her highness about this…Sherwood…help me here since you're close to her and you might provide more emotional support…Emil-sama…you talk to Hiro…your Flame of Life will have to do…and you might be the only one to get him out of his emotional misery…"

Emil: "I see…Reiri…can you tell me where I might find him…?"

Reiri: "Sure…follow the bat…and Riza…go with him…"

Riza: "Huh? Me???"

Reiri: "You got a good nose…like Sneezy from Snow White…"

Riza: "Why you…take that back, you fang-face…"

Emil: "Ladies…enough…go check on my sister…I'm taking my leave…Wildman…we depart."

Riza: "See you later…"

At a harbor, Hiro was sitting by the edge of the bridge at the pier of Sasanaki, and is contemplating about ending his life. He felt responsible for defiling Hime as well as being unable to protect her. He also shuddered that if Sawawa was in her place it'd be a bigger blow for him and this would surely be enough for him to "explode" mentally.

"I'm such a jerk…I'm not fit to be her blood warrior…I even ended up taking her virginity away…what am I to her then…? And why was I able to fight back after Hime called me…? Why didn't I found out sooner…???!!! Huh…? Heh, my flame is about to run out…guess there's no point going back…I'll just be a laughing stock and she'll throw me out…"

Hiro went towards the sea to drown himself, and is partially submerged when Riza came and saw this, which she cried out his name, but he paid no attention, but Emil knew he was in no condition to listen so he resorted to some drastic measure in order bring the boy back to shore. He used his psychokinetic powers to bring him back t land with a glare, and there he spoke to Hiro as Riza listens on.

"Hiro…you cannot die yet…there so much for you to do before you go away…and I can't have you take your life away unnecessarily…my sister needs you…"

"But…what good am I if I can't protected her???!!!! Look at me…I ended up raping her!!! It took me a lot of minutes before I realized what happened…and now…just let me be!!! I'm no good to her or anyone…"

SMACK!!!

A strong jab to Hiro's face by Riza snapped him out of his melancholy and tension began to mount and shouting is heard but not enough to attract passerby.

"Grow some balls, you! It's not your fault she got defiled! She already has three years ago! That Incubus wanted payback and used you! Of course Hime let her guard down but then it's not her fault either! She also languishing as you are!"

"W-what...?"

"Yours was quite a bit shallow since all he ever did to you was use your birdie...but Hime...he used his paralysis seed...even used a dildo and then broke her hymen...using his...and then a few days ago he did that to her again...her burden's quite a lot...her being raped twice...forced to face her siblings in the Royalty war...at least her virginity's lost, but she struggling to move on...so you should to...hey! Are you listening to me???!!!"

Hiro then collapsed, as his "flame of life" ran out and Emil decided to use his to replenish Hiro's life energy. He sighed as this is going to be a long day to lecture the boy. At least he's easy to talked to.

At Hime's mansion, Hime was sitting at the balcony, her face was sullen and her eyes looked like she wants to cry, as the trauma she had three years ago returned, and now she doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, and even Flandre and Sawawa were barred from going to the balcony, thus everyone was worried.

"I wonder what happened to the mistress..? I know I brought the laundries quite late, but..."

"Fuga..."

At this point, Sherwood and Keziah came to the balcony and were greeted by Hime's cold words.

"Please leave me be."

"Sorry, onee-sama...but we can't do that..."

"You have to move on. The Incubus is no more...so there's no reason for you to get depressed over something like getting laid...WHOA!"

Keziah narrowly dodged a crossbow fire that was laced with a sliver needle, and Sherwood sighed at the scene, but things got a little out of hand as Reiri tried her hand to lighten up the mood by flashing a porn magazine.

"How about we watch a porn DVD...it'll lighten up your mood...GGGYYYAAAHH!!!!!"

The blond-haired princess responded by throwing a large ring of garlic at her and she almost got hit as she levitated away from harm's way, much to Keziah's annoyance. He wondered why Hime had to choose a vampire of all monsters as a servant.

"Your majesty…we know what you're going through, but you must stop clinging to the past. What's done is done, and you can't change it, but you can change your life by moving forward. You're the only Royalty, beside master Emil and Princess Sherwood, whom we can trust. I'm sure Sylvia and Gilliam are gloating at your situation assuming they got the news, but you must be steadfast and strong. We need you…Hiro needs you…"

"Hiro…?"

"Yes, Onee-sama…Emil nii-sama is talking to him right now. He's taking the incident heavily and felt that he violated you even though he realized that he was possessed by the Incubus. He needs you not only as your blood warrior but as a good friend. He saved you numerous times…and he has also become our friend. Please…be strong and look forward…for us and for him. Please…"

With this Hime looked back and recalled how she got this far, as she gained a lot of alliances, the mermen race, Riza, Sawawa, Sherwood, Reiri, and now Hiro. She then stood still as she recalled how Hiro's presence and voice reached her during her duel with Severin, and slowly realized that has affections for him, and now she has come to terms with all that has happened to her. A smile was formed and this brought relief to the people around him. She hugged Sherwood and it was quite a happy moment.

"Thank you, Sherwood…Keziah…all of you. You saved my life…I realized now that I must get past this barrier of challenge that has struck me. I'm fine now…I won't get depressed again…"

"Then at least get this necklace of garlic off me!!!"

Reiri shrieked as the necklace of garlic wounded around her neck after Flandre picked it up and threw it up, which landed at the teen vampire, and the blond-haired princess sighed at the sight.

"Promise not to make fun of me again..?"

"I promise!!!!"

"Flandre…"

"Fuga..."

Later in the evening, Hiro arrived amind the silence the gang gave, as he heads for the balcony where Hime is waiting, and Emil, along with Riza sat by the couch of the living room and Sherwood asked her elder brother how things went.

"Quite tedious but we managed to talk him out of his melancholy."

At the balcony, Hime was sitting quietly as Hiro came, and he was till ashamed to face her but knew that this has to be done, yet he finds it uneasy to make, and he was clueless on what step he should take, until the princess noticed his presence, and she can tell that he is still upset over the whole ordeal.

"Hiro…come forth…"

As the boy did so, he expected that he'll get slapped for leaving off without permission but instead she placed him in an embrace, yet despite this he remained silent, and is still trembling in sadness and despair.

"I know your blaming yourself for what happened, but what happened has happened…it cannot be changed, but you should at least accept what has happened. The Incubus possessed you to get back at me, so HE is at fault, not you. At least you're still in one piece...that's all that matters. Hiro...you are my servant and that will never change. Please, move forward. For your friends...for your sister..."

"For you..."

Hiro responded softly as he felt relieved that Hime is willing to forget that has happened, and as he gazed at her eyes, both stood still, and Hiro again recalled the time where she defeated Severin and as the boy and the princes are at an alley, he tried to kiss her but she slapped because the gang arrived and Hiro realized it, but now it's different. With so many emotions coursing in, he gently placed his lips against hers, and Hime was taken by surprised, yet she stood still and accepted the kiss, and both slowly locked in embrace, kissing tenderly for three minutes before stopping.

"Hime...I'm in love with you...but if you reject me...it's fine. I won't force you..."

"Do you know what you're getting into...?"

"Yes..."

A stern look from her face tells Hiro that she is rejecting him and she left, but then came back and whispered something in his ear and he blushed, and after some five minutes he left, though you can see that the 14-year old boy is heading for Hime's room.

_**To Be Concluded:**_

A drama...with bits of comedy from Keziah and Reiri, which both got the brunt from Hime...

_**Preview:**_

Hime and Hiro...what will they do next?

See next chapter for the final answer...


	6. Let The Love Begin

**The Seducer**

Now the "exciting" chapter…and this is where the love scene comes in…

* * *

The next morning, Hime opened her eyes as rays of sunshine covered her eyes and she was about to stretch her arms as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and glanced at her right side, which shows that Hiro is beside her, laying on his left side, his arm wrapped around her and was sleeping in a serene manner. She glanced at the 14-year old and scooted her face towards his, and she can tell that he's still asleep, and not knowing why, she placed a lip against his, and then backed away a little.

"_Not bad for a younger boy…in spite of what happened, he managed to recover from the ordeal…and I didn't expect that my own servant has fallen for me…at least he's better than the Incubus or some other human boys who only drool for my body…Hiro seemed to fall for my whole being and really has fallen fir me…_"

Hime smiled as she stared at the ceiling, recalling the events that happened last night, and how they consummate their emotions in a loving and passionate way, and she unknowingly moved her right hand and made its way to Hiro's organ, slowly caressing it. As she is lost in thought, she didn't notice her lover's penis slowly getting hard.

_

* * *

Last night…_

Hiro stood in front of Hime's bedroom door, and knocked gently three times before he got an answer, so he went inside and then he closed the door. Hime stood in front of her bed, still in her usual gothic dress but minus the arm gloves and knee-boots. The 14-year old was awed at her master's smooth skin of her arms, and then glanced at her face, her beauty has again captivated him and Hime was now starting to feel a bit awkward.

Sure she has faced several men who were after her life, but after spending her time with Hiro protecting her, his innocence slowly won her and now she is starting to see him in a different way. As she scooted closer, she placed both hands on his cheek, and he blushed, feeling her bare palms touching his face. He slowly placed his hands on hers, and both glanced at each other, feelings coursing through their hearts and minds.

"I don't know why…but you seem to have an effect on me, Hiro. I'm starting to see you in a different light. At first I think of you as half-unreliable…now you're indispensible…not to mention how good you are at protecting me. When Emil and Riza told me what you've been through after being released from the Incubus' hold, as well as the others talk me into getting over with my depression, I realized that you are too important to me."

"Hime…"

"Do you know the risks involved if you choose to hook up with me?"

"Yes…"

"Accept whatever fate befallen on both of us?"

"Yes…"

"Do you truly love me? Can you handle me?"

"Yes…and if you turn me down…it's…alright…I won't force you…"

A smile formed within her lips and she slowly placed her lips against his, and they kissed slowly and tenderly, as both are locked in an embrace. It was quite awkward as Hiro was a little shorter than Him despite getting a little additional height. Both broke the kiss as they stared at each other and kissed again, her arms wrapped around his neckline and Hiro kept kissing her, until he started to trail his lips towards her left cheek down to her neck.

Hime slowly tilted her head upwards as his lips gently tickled her skin, feeling sensual energy coursing her body, her breathing started to get a bit ragged. She then opened the button of his upper shirt ad took them off, and though his body is that of a 14-year old boy still in puberty stage, it was no big deal for her, and then she used her feet to remove his socks and then her hands work on his belt and buttons, disrobing his pants, leaving him only in his loose brief.

The boy was quite nervous as to what he should do next. Even though he gained knowledge via romance TV flicks as well as being possessed by the Incubus, he was too modest to try that again until the princess took the initiative, pushing his loose brief down to his thighs, seeing Hiro's organ , smirking that he was still shaved, so she gently touched it, and he swallowed hard. Hime smirked seeing his penis slowly increasing in size, and rubbed her thumb on his "head", feeling it twitch and throb until it reached full size and is pointing slightly upward. It was almost 6 inches, and quite above normal for an erection yet she sees no relevance as she continued to rub her thumb on his erection, seeing it twitch and throb harder, and then she put his loose brief back on.

"Are you in a hurry, Hiro?"

"Um…no…"

"Good. We have all night, so let's do this slowly…"

"Hime…I want to know if you're ready for this…"

"Why?"

"After what you've been through during the day…I don't want to force yourself…"

"Thank you for the concern…but this is a step for us to forget what happened…and you know we both want to express our love…am I correct? I should also ask you the same thing…"

Hiro responded with a Kiss on her lips and she smiled at his answer and reciprocated the kiss. As the two kissed, Hiro was starting to feel confidence as he decided to slowly take the lead, and he gently raised the hem of her gothic dress up and held it in his hands while his arms are around her waist. You can see that her panties are white, while you can see Hiro's loose brief, where a bulge is seen, and it slowly rubbed her front.

His organ throbbed at the contact and he started to sway his hips, rubbing her front with his as he kissed her on the lips, and Hime could feel her body reacting sensually and returned the feeling, slightly spreading her legs, as Hiro's bulging brief continued to rub her panty-covered front. Their heartbeats started to increase as both were swaying their hips, and within minutes you can see a wet spot on her panties.

Both slowly lay on bed, with Hiro on top, while Hime spread her legs as his hips rise and push, his bulge kept on rubbing her front as their lips continued to wrestle. His right hand started to caress her left thigh, feeling the soft and smooth skin but he kept on thrusting his hips, his penis throbbing harder and harder. Then his raised his hips and slowly pushed the tip of his bulge on her "center", earning a stifled moan as she thrusts her hips upward, her legs spreading further, feeling his hardness through the fabric of her underwear.

Her hands then moved and went behind him her fingers going inside the back of Hiro's brief, feeling his smooth butt, but then both broke their kiss, as they tried to get some air. Looking down, she saw the bulge on his brief and she smirked, as she pushed it down to free his raging organ. With his erection freed, she gently wrapped her right fingers around it, earning a low moan from the "blood warrior", while feeling his penis throb harder.

"Is this the first time your organ's ever been touched…?"

"Y-yes…"

"An you've never experienced your first time?"

"N-no…not yet…"

Smiling, she decided to teach him the feeling of orgasm and removed his brief until he's naked. Hiro glanced at Hime, seeing that she's still in her dress, but with the sight of her panties and her bare thighs, it was arousing to view that his penis throbbed again and she moved a little downward so his erection is on her stomach while she raised the hem of her dress a little higher. She started to rub him quite slowly at first, but then his "head" began to run her stomach, feeling its smooth skin, and this aroused him as his hips started to move on its own, his erection moving in and out of Hime's hand while his "head" rubbed her stomach.

Although a bit surprised, Hime stood still as she kept holding his organ, feeling it throb in her right hand, as her left fingers started to caress his balls. Hiro started to moan as he was starting to revel at the sensations, his emotions increased as he softly chanted her name while saying "I love you", which she smiled as she started to move her right hand to meet Hiro's thrusting penis.

She could feel her partner's organ throbbing harder and harder as the minutes passed by, and she noted that Hiro's expressions, facial and bodily, tells her that he is about to approach the "final" phase. he was starting to pant heavily and his body was quite convulsing and his penis started to throb non-stop. his "head" started to bury itself on her soft-skinned stomach which further increased the sensation and she smiled as he gritted his teeth and after a minute of struggling, his body gave in.

"Ahhh! Hime!"

She looked down and was rather surprised to see his "first time", his seed spillining on her stomach and she didn't anticipate him releasing that much load so she pulled the hem of her dress upward further to avoid getting it stained. she sees his seed coming out of his organ and she kept on rubbing him even after he emptied himself, finally stopping after he fell beside her, panting.

"Are you really that worn out?"

"Just...give me a moment...Hime..."

Smiling, she kissed him on the lips and was sitting up, grabbing a towel to remove the "essence" from her tummy and hand and then slowly helped him up so he is now sitting and facing her.

"Now I've worked you up...now it's your turn..."

She gave him a kiss on the lips and he began to reciprocate her kiss, even though he just got "tired", it doesn't seem that he's worn out yet.

_**To Be Continued:**_

Okay...so this ends here...nope...that's what I called a cliffhanger. Hiro got his...so now it's Hime's turn to feel the "love"...

Seriously, this is supposed to be the FINAL chapter, but i decided to divide the love scene into three parts...and this is the first part...wanted to build the "suspense"...

_**Preview:**_

Hime now gets to experience what Hiro has to offer her...


	7. Princess Sensation

**The Seducer**

Here's the second to the final chapter…and Hime gets what Hiro gives her…

* * *

As the two continued kissing, Hime could feel Hiro's hands caressing her creamy thighs and this gave her body a tingling sensation, causing her legs to spread as her hands touched his bare body, and then his lips gently kissed her neck as he started to neck her. Her head tilted up as he gently brush his lips down her neck, until he gently lay her on bed, and then he lowered his head just above her thighs.

"Hime…"

"Take your time, Hiro…we have all the time…"

Nodding, Hiro glanced at her legs as her dress remained raised, and stared at her thighs up to her hips, her panties still there, and the 14-year old boy swallowed hard as he prepares to give her back what she gave him several minutes ago. He started to kiss her thighs in a gentle manner, and within minutes her head pushed against the pillows as his lips and fingers started to tickle her while her legs sensually moved.

He continued to kiss her thighs as his face slowly went up, almost facing her panties. He swallowed hard as he glanced at her face, and seeing her nodding, he saw her raised her hips and he started to remove her panties, and once they're off, he stared at her "treasure", which remained shaved. Her hips were very seductive which matched the shape of her legs. Not knowing what to do, he continued kissing her thighs until his lips reached her hips, not noticing that she removed her dress and is now fully naked.

By the time he looked up, she was now naked and he blushed to see her beauty, and she smiled seductively as she took his cheek and gave him a kiss. After the kiss, he glanced down to see her naked upper body and gasped. Hime's breasts, while not impressive in size like Sawawa's, were one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He raised a hand tentatively to stroke them, noticing how soft they were.

As he did so, he began to kiss her neck, and then worked his way down, noticing how much he appeared to be turning her on. Hime was having trouble breathing. The feel of Hiro's hands and tongue on her body was driving her into a frenzy, and it was all she could do to keep from bringing his mouth up to hers. Then his lips reached her nipple, and began to suck it gently. She gasped at that, feeling dizzy, as a rush of blood left her head.

The 14-year old "blood warrior" was in heaven, marveling at the taste and feel of Hime's body. As he kissed it, her nipple seemed to stiffen in his mouth, growing harder to the touch. As he went to the other breast, he was surprised to find her moving his head towards it. He was so surprised in fact, that he accidentally bit it. She moaned, feeling Hiro's teeth pulling at her. She was unbelievably aroused now, and couldn't wait for much longer.

Looking down, she saw her partner's penis starting to rise up and she grasps it, rubbing it up and down and she could feel him throb harder, and she smiled again as he was breathing raggedly a bit. She released her hold and lie on her left side, and then spoke to him.

"Better start working, Hiro…"

Nodding, Hiro moved his hands down towards her legs, and slowly began to ease her panties down off her body. Then, slowly and carefully, he began to explore her "treasure", trying to find what would make her happy. Hime felt his hands at her sex, and began to moan as she felt his first attempts to explore. Then suddenly, his fingers brushed at her clitoris, and she cried out softly while thrusting her hips up as a warm feeling coursed through her body, and out between her legs.

Hiro immediately noticed her response, as his hand was soaked with her fluids. He therefore decided to experiment with this more, and began to stroke her "nub" in a circular motion. She was breathing in great, heaving gasps, and more fluid ran out from between the lips of her sex. Her hips thrusts upward a bit more which caused Hiro's fingers to go in deeper, and he kept on exploring her.

By then she sat up and removed his hand, kissed him and bent down, taking his erection inside her mouth, tasting him and the young boy moaned as sudden sensation struck him unexpectedly.

"Ahhh…Hime…!"

Smiling, she lay back on bed on her left side and motions him to follow her lead. As he lay beside and behind her, Hime took his right hand and had him explore her body, which is somewhat erotic. Though she was facing away, he could see her right side of her face and it was still a sight to behold. Then he decided to start things up.

She shivered as he squeezed her gently before running his fingers over her flesh. Squirming under his touch, she wanted more and was shocked when he stopped. Glaring up at him, she saw him smiling. The blond-haired royalty gasped when his finger made contact with a small delicate nipple, pressing down on it. Her back arched as he took the erect bud between his fingers and pinched gently. Snuggling against the pillows, she sighed as he cupped both her breasts, his hands brushing over them.

"Don't tease me anymore," she begged, her voice trembling after several minutes of his massaging.

Hiro nodded, releasing his hold. He felt Hime resist when he made her lay on her side, facing away, but soon felt her relax against him. She looked over her shoulder, smiling, as she felt his manhood against her backside. He grinned back as he felt her skin against his torso. Slowly he snaked an arm under her, cupping one of her breasts, and started kneading it. He was careful not to squeeze too hard, knowing the goal was to pleasure her, not hurt her.

The young boy couldn't believe what he was doing with Hime. Her body was soft and warm, he wanted to hold her forever. It seemed all unreal, remembering the woman who hated anyone touching or staring perverted at her. Now she was letting him massage her in the most intimate of places, showing her complete trust. Still his hands trembled, testament to his fear of doing something wrong. The thought disappeared when she moaned while he ran his hand over her silky skin on the way to her lower body. Every little sound and movement was a reminder she was enjoying what he was doing. Without stopping he placed a couple of quick kisses on her neck.

Her moans increased as his fingers danced along her stomach, working their way over her body. She trembled as his fingers brushed against the swell of her free breast but never cupping it. The redhead pushed against him harder as he reached her lower body, stroking her slender legs. A groan escaped her lips at his fingers finding a spot behind her knee before working his way up her slender leg to her waist. She started squirming as the pleasure slowly built in her body. Opening her mouth, she was about to tell him to get to work when his hand stroked her inner thigh. Her nails dug into his hand as he worked his way higher, crying out when he made contact.

"Hime?"

"I'm okay," she moaned, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No." she replied, her fingers resting over his as she guided him. When he began to stroke her moist, delicate petals, the blond-haired royalty closed her eyes, surrendering to the sensations running through her body.

Hiro lay there gently caressing her warm folds while she mewled in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of her body as she trembled in his arms. Slowly he spread her lips, letting his middle finger trace small circles around her sensitive flesh. He continued to gently rub her, amazed by her reactions. She started writhing against him as he tickled her lightly, before gently sliding his finger into her. He was surprised at how hot and wet her vagina was, as he wiggled his finger before withdrawing. He smiled, listening to the Hime's fast breathing as she gripped his hand tighter. The teen was shocked when she wrapped her leg over him, but returned to pleasuring her. Her body tensed when his finger made contact with her clitoris.

Hime stared at the far wall, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her body. He was so gentle with his touches, never groping or playing rough. Here she was, letting a boy touch her most private parts, and she was enjoying it. She could feel her body slowly heating up from her desires and his constant massaging. Every time he touched her warm flesh her pleasure grew.

"Do you like this?" Hiro whispered timidly.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned when he tickled her clitoris through its hood, caught between pleasure and pain. Pleasure at how good he was making her feel and pain at how strong the pleasure was.

"Harder."

"What?"

Gripping his hand on her breast she encouraged him to squeeze her harder, groaning when he did. She closed her eyes, concentrating on relaxing after he picked up his stimulation. Her breath caught in her throat when he squeezed her clitoris gently before returning to his stroking. As his finger brushed up against her directly, the sensations overwhelmed her, pushing her over the edge. It felt like something inside of her snapped as she let out a long, piercing scream. Her inner muscles contracted as she orgasmed, her nails digging into Hiro's hand.

"Ahhhhh….!"

The young boy wasn't ready for what happened when Hime reached her climax. He thought he had hurt her when she had screamed suddenly and her body went ridged. His hand ached where she had gripped him, and he felt a film of hot fluid on his fingers. Holding her in his arms, he waited for her tremors to subside and her breathing to return to normal. Removing his hand from between her legs, he wiped it off on the sheet behind him, before wrapping his arms around her again. Gently he pulled her onto him, after she had turned to face him again, so they were staring at each other.

Hime lay on top of Hiro lost in the euphoria of her orgasm. Her body still trembled as pleasure continued to run through her. It had come as a total surprise to the girl, thinking she would have had more signs of reaching her climax. One moment she was moaning as the pleasure continued to grow from fingers stroking her and the next her entire body was a conductor of pleasure and excitement.

The two kissed passionately again before she looked down, seeing his penis hard and snaked her way down, tasting him, as she felt his hips thrust upward while his organ throbbed harder.

"Ah…! Hime!"

After a minute of tasting him, she got up and watch his partner's organ moving back and fro, and she rubbed her fingers on his "head", seeing it wiggle and smirked as she wanted more, and now is the time for them to take the final step.

"Looks like the main event is about to commence…are you ready, Hiro?"

"Y-yes…"

**_To Be Continued:_**

Hope you like the second part of the love scene…and how Hiro gave Hime something she won't forget…

**_Preview:_**

Hime and Hiro takes the final step…so be ready…

See next chapter for the final answer...


	8. Double Love Intercession

**The Seducer**

And now…the "main event"…Hiro and Hime goes "all the way"…without further ado…

* * *

As the night went on, Hiro and Hime kept on kissing passionately as their hands caressed each others' sensitive areas, moaning through their mouths as their bodies tingled with arousal which their bodies kept aching for more. His middle finger went in and out of Hime's "treasure" while her right hand rubbed Hiro's erection up and down, feeling it throbbing harder and harder. As the blond-haired royalty lay on her bed, her "blood warrior" lay on top of her, his finger continued to arouse her just as her hand continued to massage his erect penis.

"Mmmpphhh…"

"Aahhhmmmppphh…"

Hiro was momentarily overwhelmed again. The heat from their bodies was making it difficult to keep control again, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Wordlessly, he pushed her down onto the bed, and put his erection up to the lips of her sex. For a time, they merely rocked back and forth, enjoying the sensation of pressing against each other.

Then the 14-year old teen attempted to bring his penis inside of her. Unfortunately, he missed, fumbling at her entrance. Hime smiled smiled seductively at him, took hold of his member, and gently guided it into her. Then, as if obeying some hidden signal, they rocked their hips together forcefully. Hiro could feel himself driving deep within her. Since her hymen was already broken three years ago, entering her is no longer a problem for him, but the moment he entered, her, he was nearly overwhelmed the warmth of her "treasure". His erection throbbed hard the moment he is inside her and Hime was almost driven by lust feeling him inside her, feeling him vibrating her inner self.

And so he began to move his hips, pushing and pulling his erection inside of her "treasure", feeling his organ vibrating and the warmth of her sex, and her hips moved to meet his thrusts, their lips still locked in embrace, silencing their moans so no one would hear them. Her legs spread further to give him further access, wanting to feel his penis going inside her fuilly, and she could feel his "head" pushing its way further inside her.

"Mmmppphh!"

As Hime pushed her hips upward, Hiro hips moved by instinct, pushing himself though, and his body absorbed a strong jolt of arousal, he began to thrust his erection in and out in a rather strong force, trying to push its way through, feeling her "feminine fluids" drenching both his erection and their abdomens as her hands rubbed his back. Her legs moved uncontrollably as her body was overloading in absorbing the arousing sensations.

Hiro was reveling in the feel of Hime's softness surrounding him, of the way that their bodies seemed to come together effortlessly. Then he began to realize how close he was to orgasm, and panicked slightly. He didn't want to come while she was still on the edge, so he sped up in an effort to make her reach her peak, and it t worked. She shuddered and cried out as her body reached orgasm, her arms clinching Hiro tightly to her. At the same time, his muffled scream covered hers, both made muffled names and their bodies released their passions, as her "treasure" released its fluids drenching his organ, while his pulsed, filling her with his seed. After three minutes, Hiro lay beside her, his body spent, and was panting heavily, and so was Hime. Both could feel the effects of their passion but at the same time they were exhausted and decided to rest for the entire night.

"Not bad for your first time, Hiro. I'm surprised you held on longer."

"Thanks…Hime…is this okay…/ do you really accept me as both your blood warrior and boyfriend?"

"If I don't feel like it, why did I give myself to you? Why did I kiss you?"

"…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like I told you before…I'm not interested in the throne…and I rather live here than at the Monster Kingdom. Thanks to my contacts, my parents allowed me to withdraw from the Royalty War with no problem, but my other siblings wouldn't let me go…so please continue to serve me…and maybe a few years from now…we would get married and live quietly."

"Yes…I like that…just you wait…after high school and college, I'll get a job and will make your life worth living…be it royalty or as a normal housewife…I'll love you just as the way you are…"

"Good to hear it…goodnight, Hiro…"

"Good night, Hime…"

And so the two "signed out" and went to sleep, content and peaceful with themselves as the night went on, with no assassins troubling them, since Emile, his servant Keziah Bold, Hime's servants Reiri, Riza and Flandre, as well as Sherwood and Francesca are theree as well, seemingly unaware of what is happening between the two.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

* * *

Hime smiled at the events that happened, and snapped back to reality as she felt Hiro's penis throb hard while his hips thrusts upaward, even though he is still asleep. Smirking, she removed the blanket to get a glimps of Hiro's orgab, seeing it standing straight up, and couldn't resist poking a little fun at her "blood warrior" as she placed her chest on top of his organ, rubbing it between her breasts, which caused him to involuntarily buck his hips upward, feeling him throb harder.

"_Hmm...looks like he's enjoying it, even though he's still asleep..._"

As Hiro's erection throb harder and harder, the sensations were so great that he was finally roused from his sleep, and saw what she is doing, and he blushed at this and there she noticed that he has awakened. She smiled as she went on top of him, kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning, Hiro...is last night too much for you...?"

"Um...no..."

"Good. Let's have a morning time before we leave my room. It's five in the morning and the othjers will be up before six. Here...this will keep you energized...and believe me...you won't regret this..."

Hiro stared wide-eyed as Hime summoned her "flame of life", and placed it on the tip of his penis, and there it throb harder and harder, arousing him further, so that he be so aroused that he won't be able to resist her. Hime then grabbed his organ and rubbed it on her "entrance", arousing her as well, and he was starting to get a bit heated sensualy.

"Ahhh...H-Hime..."

"Good...now i'm ready as well..."

With that, Hime sat on top of her "blood warrior", impaling her "treasure" inside his erection as she sat down, and as she is in, she slowly pulled back, then puhed herself in, and swallowed Hiro's organ halfway into her again. he arched his back and groaned, feeling like he's about to explode again, buit to his surprise, he is still in control.

"My flame of life within your organ will hold up to ten minutes, so enjoy until you explode."

Putting his hands on her waist, Hiro showed her how she should move. Knowing what to do, Hime began moving her hips slowly, a little unsure of herself. Meanwhile, he began a pumping motion of his own, digging his heels into the mattress and pushing himself up towards her "treasure" as she slid along his length. Being on top was quite different from lying down and letting Hiro do the moving, she soon found out. Not only did she have to move, but she had to move differently also.

However, she was quick to learn from experience. Hime shifted her body until he was moving through her passage without further problems. At the same time, the 14-year old boy helped by changing the rhythm of his movements to match hers. More and more of his shaft slipped into her until Hiro was fully buried inside her again.

"Ahh...Hime..."

His thoughts were blurred with Hime's seductive images as he watched her spread over him. She thrashed her head around, making her hair flutter like a banner. Her breasts were tracing little circles in the air as she moved on top of him. Hiro felt sensual shock waves surge through his body with increasing ferocity as Hime rose and fell on his captive rod, while her vaginal muscles clenched rhythmically around it. Both of them moaned almost loudly as they continued to move, looking at each other with passion and desire.

Through his lust-fogged mind, Hiro was entranced by Hime's jingling breasts. He reached up to grab them, squeezing and twisting them in opposite directions, her nipples pinched between his fingers. As he did, she gritted her teeth desperately in order not to moan aloud, not wanting to alret everyone within her mansion and began moving faster and faster, her face flushed red and her breasts a rosy pink. He wanted more of those lovely, soft, warm breasts...

Hiro's added handling of her breasts almost sent Hime out of control. She could barely focus on her actions and was unable to resist when her "blood warrior" pulled her down to him. When she was close enough, he took a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it rapidly. Then he tried to suck more of her breasts into his mouth, the sensation of his tongue going over the expanse of her breast finally sent the blond-haored royalty over the edge.

She felt tremors spreading out from her clit to encompass her whole body and pushed herself backwards, driving the young boy all the way back into her cunt again. Then Hime pressed herself onto his erection, feeliong him throb harder and spasmed violently. She pressed her lips against his, moaned aloud though their mouths, stiffling their cries of passion and held him tightly as she came once -consciously, Hiro resisted the urge to come when she did.

He wanted to experience her orgasm from within, but she blew his mind away the first time. It was tough, but he held on desperately, the pleasure was almost unbearable, her vaginal muscles contracted violently against him as her warm fluids gushed out around his penis. Hiro managed to hold back until her orgasm had peaked, he came- -and watched in disbelief as Hime came _again_ at the same time.

Both of them cried out through their kisses in ecstasy as they were overwhelmed by the sensations once more...and this tim,e it took a lot of stength from them, and they lay on their bed, both sweating and panting. Even though their bodies were spent, Hiro is still inside her, despite getting soft, yet she remaioned on top of him, and after several minutes, they managed to summomn their strengths to move and both weakly stood up, with Hiro putting his shorts on while Hime took a bathrobe,and then got an idea.

"Hiro...would you like to shower with me?"

"Um...if it's okay with you..."

"Then better hurry before anyone wakes up...if they see us together showering, they may get wild ideas..."

"Okay then..."

With that, Hiro and Hime went to the bathroom to shower in order to remove the scent of what they did after she spayed perfume inside her room to kill scents of evidence as they prepare to cleanse themselves.

**_To Be Concluded:_**

* * *

Hope you like the FINAL part of the love scene…and how Hiro gave Hime something she won't forget…so that ends it, right...?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The epilogue of this fic...and you get to see it until your tummies ache...with a load of comedy. So be perpare for the actual, FINAL chapter...


	9. Final Chapter

**The Seducer**

And now…the final chapter…and expect a load of laughter…

* * *

Seven am…it was a beautiful day, as Sawawa is busy preparing breakfast for everyone…residents and guests…just as time came down from the stairs with Hiro following. She smiled to see that things are as usual, which Sawawa greeted her mistress while the Princess greeted back. Then she stepped side as Riza came running down, with a towel and a basket of bathing apparel on her hands, and then Keziah came down following Emil, and the two siblings greeted each other.

"Good morning, Lilliane…"

"Good morning, Emil…"

"I see you have fully recovered from the ordeal…"

"Yes I have…I have my friends to thank for…you included…"

"That was nothing. And I just want you to know…I decided to form an alliance with you…so that we won't have to b at odds with each other…just like you formed an alliance with Sherwood…Sylvia and Gilliam are sure to go after you…"

"Thank you…"

Emil then glanced at Hiro, who is helping Sawawa preparing the dishes on the table and then glanced at his younger sister, sensing something good happened between the two teens, a small smile formed in his lips.

"I see that you two have become a couple…"

"Emil…can I ask you a favor…"

"I get it…you want this to be a secret…then you need not to worry…"

"Thank you…"

_Several minutes later…_

Breakfast has just been adjourned, and all were full, and there things are about to change, as Hiro and Reiri are about to leave for school when Flandre came and is carrying a huge duffel bag which looked quite heavy and Riza saw it slightly opened and Hime asked the gynoid where she is going.

"Flandre…where are you going…? And what's with the bag?"

"Fuga…"

Riza grabbed one of the bag's content which is revealed to be a VHS tape with a titled taped on it: "HIME'S ROYAL RAPTURE: STARRING HIME AND HIRO." Out of curiosity, Riza played the tape and it showed the events that happened last night and earlier today. It turn out that Flandre happened to saw what Hiro and Hime did and secret video-taped the couple and after that she re-edited it so it would become a porn film and created several copies of it and planned to sell it at the human market and the Monster Kingdom.

Hime blushed while her eyes twitched while Hiro was hyperventilating in embarrassment. Sherwood was blushing while Keziah nudged the boy with pride, seeing him becoming a "man", while Reiri smiled.

"My, Hiro…it's about time that you've gotten through Hime…and you've finally made your move…we're all proud of you…"

"Er…um…ah…"

But then Emil saw another tape and read it aloud, much to Reiri's shock.

"A VAMPIRE'S JOB…"

Riza played that tape and it shows Reiri doing several blowjobs to every young cute boys at school after classes, specifically at night, much to the teen vampire's embarrassment. Reiri blushed while glaring at Flandre, who simply replied, "Fu-ga…" whose tone sounded like "uh-oh". Flandre took the tapes and placed them inside the bag, and is preparing to leave, but wanting to stop this, Reiri attempted stop the gynoid but the gynoid gave her a box, which opened automatically and it revealed to be a dust of garlic.

"GGGYYYYAAHHH! KOFF! KOFF!"

Hime stood up and placed a hand on Flandre, ordering the gynoid to stop, but Flandre placed something on Hime's hand and she looked at it, much to her shock, as it turn out to be a live mouse.

"Squeak, squeak…"

Of course, you know what that means…

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHHH! MOUSE!"

Flandre then took the opportunity to ride on her toy car and sped off, with the rest going after her while Hiro stayed behind to wake up a fainted Hime, her eyes rolling and her body shivering from shock, while Emil rubbed his forehead, telling Kezaih to fetch him a glass of water to wake up Hime.

Fortunately Sawawa was too ditzy to figure out the commotion so she just shrug it off and went on with her business while humming sweetly.

**_The End…_**

* * *

Hope you like the FINAL chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

And I'm inviting you to check out my other Princess Resurrection fic, "RANSOM", which is ongoing.


End file.
